<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survivor's Blood by CelestiaL0331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137189">Survivor's Blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaL0331/pseuds/CelestiaL0331'>CelestiaL0331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestiaL0331/pseuds/CelestiaL0331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The survivors of Danganronpa, from seasons 1, 2, and 53, are thrust into a new Killing Game! Will hope truly triumph over despair, or is everyone doomed to suffer a punishment?</p><p>(I have been sitting on this for so long and I'm working very hard on it, so I really hope you like it!)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fukawa Toko/Genocider Syo | Genocider Jack/Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey. Wake up, asshole."</p><p>Hajime felt someone shaking him.</p><p>"Fuyuhiko... What happened?"</p><p>"I dunno man, but we've got the six people that helped us outta despair, the five of us, and three bastards I've never seen in my life."</p><p>Hajime managed to sit up and look around. They were in some place he'd never seen before.</p><p>"What the hell? Where are we?"</p><p>"Hell if I know. Yo, Akane, help me out!"</p><p>The gangster and the gymnast helped Hajime to his feet. He saw six people Kuzuryu spoke of, whom he recognized. Makoto, Kyoko, Hina, Hiro, Toko, and Byakuya were all up and looking around, confused. Kazuichi was talking to Sonia, who had an annoyed expression on her face. Nothing new there. </p><p>Then he saw the three others Fuyuhiko had mentioned. A girl with long brown hair in ponytails was facing away from him, knelt over a feminine looking boy on the ground who was still unconscious. She was prodding his chest gently. The third person was a tiny girl with short red hair and big brown eyes. She stared at the boy, worried. Before Hajime could make up his mind to speak to them, the boy suddenly sat upright. The girls jumped, and the red head opened her mouth to speak. But before she could, a grating, familiar voice called out.</p><p>"Welcome, one and all, to the Survivors' killing game!"</p><p>"I am sorry, what?!" Sonia cried.</p><p>"Upupupupu!" Monokuma laughed. "I don't have to make myself clearer than that! You all played killing games and survived, so you're playing again! I don't even need to introduce myself!"</p><p>Makoto stepped forward with determination burning in his eyes. Before he could speak, Monokuma held up a robotic paw.</p><p>"Let's skip the dramatic speech about hope, shall we? Monopads are on the far table, so make sure you take yours! Your motive video is already on it for the very first motive! Let the game begin!"</p><p>Then, with a giggle, he was gone as quickly as he had appeared. Kyoko was first to speak.</p><p>"Well then, for the most part, I believe we've all met, but who are you three?"</p><p>She was addressing the trio that Hajime had also been interested in, who were now all on their feet. The girl with the brown hair spoke first. Or at least, she tried to.</p><p>"I-I-I-I'm... Um..."</p><p>Then the boy, who seemed oddly cheerful, piped up.</p><p>"Geez, go ahead and actually introduce yourself! We don't have all day!"</p><p>Before anyone could stick up for her, she spat it out.</p><p>"M-Maki Harukawa. Team Danganronpa made me the Ultimate Assassin, but... I-I don't think I could do that anymore..."</p><p>The boy laughed. "Well, this is a killing game! Anything can happen!"</p><p>Kazuichi leaned toward Hajime and whispered to him.</p><p>"I'm getting some Komaeda vibes from this guy. I don't like it."</p><p>Hajime nodded in agreement. He looked at the small red head as she spoke. She smiled, looking at her potential new friends as she bounced on her toes.</p><p>"I'm Himiko Yumeno!" She said excitedly. "Team Danganronpa made me the Ultimate Magician!"</p><p>"Wh-what happened to you i-insisting that y-you were the Ultimate Mage and magic being real?" Maki cut in. Himiko just shrugged. The boy finally spoke.</p><p>"Shuichi Saihara! Team Danganronpa made me the Ultimate Detective!" This made Kyoko straighten a bit. "It's so great to finally meet you all..."</p><p>He got a creepy look in his eyes as he looked around the room, hugging himself. Hajime heard Kazuichi shudder.</p><p>"If he starts talking about how we're all pinnacles of hope or somethin', I'm out." Akane muttered to nobody in particular.</p><p>He giggled manically. "To think... I got to be in one killing game. Now I get to be in another, with the original survivors! I'm so... lucky!" He let out a sigh of pure pleasure. "Ah... I love killing games so much..."</p><p>He began to giggle more, hugging himself. Maki and Himiko both stepped back. They looked at him like he was psycho, which he probably was. Hajime took a tiny step back himself.</p><p>"Goddammit. That might be worse." Akane muttered.</p><p>Byakuya, of all people, spoke next.</p><p>"Well, I say that we get our Monopads from the table."</p><p>That was effective in dispelling most of the darkness in the room from Shuichi's little... spectacle. They all grabbed their Monopads and broke off to explore. Hajime and Fuyuhiko looked at each other, an unspoken agreement passing between them. They began to walk together, leaving the auditorium and going down the hall.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Daily Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Looks kinda like Hope's Peak, but at the same time, it looks different..." Fuyuhiko noted.</p><p>"Yeah, it does." Hajime agreed. He checked that nobody was nearby before leaning in a little bit.</p><p>"Where's everyone else? Why's it just the two of us, Akane, Kazuichi, and Sonia? I know we didn't die on Jabbawock in the Neo World Program but... If they got us here, where's everyone else that did die?"</p><p>Fuyuhiko shook his head, his hand moving up to his eyepatch. "Wish I knew. I hope they're okay..."</p><p>A small smile played across Hajime's face. "You miss Peko, don't you?"</p><p>Fuyuhiko sighed and smiled. "Shut the fuck up."</p><p>Hajime just chuckled a bit in reply. Fuyuhiko blushed a bit from embarrassment as the pair walked down the hall. Suddenly, they nearly walked into a figure rounding the corner.</p><p>"Oh shoot." Hajime said, feeling on edge. "Hi, Shuichi."</p><p>The boy's face seemed to light up as he saw them. "Hajime! Fuyuhiko! Hi! You remembered my name!"</p><p>"How could we forget?" Fuyuhiko said as he glanced around for an out. Hajime looked at Shuichi, prepared to stall until Fuyuhiko found one, but then they heard someone calling to them.</p><p>"Hey, guys! C'mere!"</p><p>Shuichi whipped around. Fuyuhiko seemed a bit relieved.</p><p>"Kazuichi! What'd you find?"</p><p>"I think it's an arcade! The sign says it's a game room!" The mechanic called back.</p><p>Fuyuhiko walked to go check it out. Unfortunately, Shuichi followed. Hajime trailed behind them, and they all looked inside. A Monokuma walked into their field of view.</p><p>"Well, everyone! Welcome to the game room! Unfortunately, it's unfinished at the moment. But you are allowed in while it's under construction!"</p><p>With that, the bear left. Shuichi walked in first, then promptly stepped and fell in on a loose floorboard.</p><p>"Ow..." He groaned from the floor.</p><p>"Shuichi? You good?" Hajime asked with concern. He felt a blackness creep up his vision, but it quickly disappeared when he blinked a few times and heard Shuichi groan from the floor. Hajime brushed it aside as he peered at him.</p><p>"I'm fine. Just pulled a Kokichi. At least I'm not bleeding..." He muttered as he picked himself up. Everyone took care to step over that floorboard as they entered and looked around. There were posters scattered on the floor in the middle of the room, and several arcade machines, none of which were plugged in.</p><p>"Not much, huh?" Kazuichi asked, a bit disappointed.</p><p>Hajime shrugged. "That's what we get for coming into an unfinished room, I guess."</p><p>"Fair." Shuichi said, rubbing his forehead. He then muttered to himself. "If I were still wearing the hat that would have hurt way less. I'd bitch slap Kiyo if he were here..."</p><p>Hajime turned away from him to look around. There wasn't much else. Fuyuhiko poked at a loose floorboard with his foot. Kazuichi began to read out the posters.</p><p>"Blast off like an astronaut! Make the impossible possible!"</p><p>Shuichi sighed and chuckled a bit. "Okay, now Monokuma's just being a dick."</p><p>Kazuichi continued to read.</p><p>"Super Sonic Princess! Blasting off again!"</p><p>Fuyuhiko poked at another loose floorboard. "Are these for the arcade games?"</p><p>They all shrugged. Kazuichi continued.</p><p>"Crack the codes! Steal the gems! Rule the world!"</p><p>"Sounds like a fun game." Shuichi commented with a grin.</p><p>"Murder girls for senpai! Cyanide and katanas!"</p><p>"Pfft. I've never understood how people don't smell poison in their food immediately. Like, come on. Cyanide shouldn't work on you if you're paying attention, right?" Hajime said with an eye roll.</p><p>"Actually, it's pretty hard to notice! Some poisons don't have a distinct smell at all. Hell, cyanide smells like almonds!" Shuichi informed him. Hajime just raised his eyebrows a bit, looking away from Shuichi. He wasn't going to ask how he knew that. Kazuichi looked back down at the posters.</p><p>"Date master! Girls, hotels, and-"</p><p>"Okay, I think we should stop there." Hajime interrupted. Shuichi giggled a bit.</p><p>"Riiiiight. I forgot Hajime and Komaeda are super gay."</p><p>"I'm not-" Hajime started to defend himself. He was cut off by Fuyuhiko and Kazuichi bursting into hysterical laughter. "G-guys! That's not funny!"</p><p>"It's hilarious!" Kazuichi exclaimed. Shuichi was hugging himself, with a huge smile on his face.</p><p>"Kazuichi thinks I'm funny!" He said happily, with a wild look in his eyes. Hajime just ignored him as Kazuichi nearly tripped over the loose floorboard by the door, stepping out.</p><p>"I'm going to go tell Miss Sonia about our find!" He exclaimed before leaving. Hajime walked out behind him, shaking his head. Fuyuhiko seemed to forget his dislike of Shuichi briefly as he gave the boy a high five, still laughing. He stepped out and went down the hall on his own without a word, seeming intent on exploring alone. Shuichi joined Hajime outside. Hajime defeatedly decided to hang out with Shuichi for a bit, and they walked down the hall.</p><p>They came upon a room labeled "Rec room". Stepping inside, they found a room full of games.</p><p>"Well, what do we play?"</p><p>"Uh... Blackjack?"</p><p>"Ooh, good choice!"</p><p>They began to play, taking turns being the dealer. They tapped the table to signal for hits as they talked.</p><p>"I'm not with Komaeda, by the way. Neither of us like each other that way..." Hajime grumbled.</p><p>Shuichi burst into laughter. "Hajime, you dumbass!"</p><p>"H-How am I a dumbass?"</p><p>"Well, if I listed every reason, we'd be here all day..."</p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"But what I'm talking about specifically was when he had the Liar's Disease."</p><p>Hajime nodded, confused.</p><p>"And he said he hated you, that you were ugly, and he wanted you out of his sight."</p><p>"...Yeah?"</p><p>"Oh my- You dense fuck!" Shuichi facepalmed.</p><p>Hajime cocked his head, perplexed.</p><p>"He said the opposite of what he meant! So when he said he hated you, he meant he loved you!"</p><p>Shock crossed Hajime's face in an instant. "Oh shit."</p><p>"And when he called you ugly..."</p><p>"Oh shit." Hajime repeated.</p><p>"And when he wanted you out of his sight..."</p><p>"Oh... Fuck." Hajime muttered, facepalming. "Okay... Yeah. That was kind of a dumbass move. I probably would've have made an effort to visit him more if I'd realized."</p><p>"Well, what if we get out of here and you're reunited? He might not be dead..." Shuichi asked, counting out his coins as they finished a few rounds. They had been winning back and forth. They had the same amount as when they started.</p><p>"Well..." Hajime considered, putting his monocoins away and gathering the cards. He was stopping before he lost his money. Shuichi was pretty good.</p><p>"I'd have to talk to him about it."</p><p>"Aaaaand?" The other asked, tilting his head.</p><p>"And if he's open to it... Well... I'd probably say yes." Hajime admitted.</p><p>"Ooooh! I just knew it would be canon one day!"</p><p>"Canon?"</p><p>Shuichi just giggled, taking the cards from Hajime and putting them away. Hajime shook his head a bit. Shuichi was a strange guy, he thought. Smart, but strange. </p><p>He said goodbye and checked his Monopad for the map, and used it to make his way to his room. Sonia breezed past him with a quick greeting, headed towards the kitchen, but other than that he didn't run into anyone as he walked through the hall to his room.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 1: Daily Life II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hajime entered his room and glanced around, shutting the door and locking it behind him before promptly flopping onto his bed.</p><p>Why? Why them?</p><p>And why again?</p><p>He wanted to scream. So he grabbed his pillow and screamed into it. No amount of Blackjack or messing around in random rooms would help him forget that he was in a killing game again.</p><p>Why?</p><p>Hajime turned onto his back and stared at the ceiling. That weird blackness from earlier crept up into his vision again. He blinked it away.</p><p>"Am I falling into despair already?" He muttered, still staring at the ceiling. Of course, the ceiling did not reply. He sighed and sat up. He couldn't lay here all evening. But he wanted to. Damn, did he want to. </p><p>At a loss for what to do, he pulled out his Monopad and began to read the rules.</p><p>1: Nighttime is from 10 pm to 7 am. Some areas are off limits at night, so exercise caution.</p><p>2: Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly.</p><p>3: If the blackened is someone's alternate personality that cannot be controlled, they will be considered their own person, and executed when they next show themselves.</p><p>Hajime rolled his eyes at that one. That was a direct attack at him. He knew it.</p><p>4: The blackened in any murder case may only kill up to two people.</p><p>5: The body discovery announcement will play when three students have seen a body. They do not have to all see it at once for this to occur.</p><p>6: All rules pertaining to class trials and voting in past killing games apply to class trials that take place here.</p><p>7: Monokuma may add rules as needed.</p><p>Hajime switched off his Monopad.</p><p>"So stupid..." He muttered, sitting up. There was very little point in staying here. </p><p>Opening his door, he was met with Sonia and Fuyuhiko, engaged in conversation. Fuyuhiko turned to address him.</p><p>"Hey, Hajime. We were just gonna knock. Maki managed to make us all dinner."</p><p>"Cool." Hajime replied, starting down the hall with them.</p><p>"Have you read the rules as well, Hajime?" Sonia asked conversationally as they walked through the empty hall.</p><p>"Yeah. I figured that alternate person one was a direct attack at me."</p><p>"Toko, too." Fuyuhiko pointed out.</p><p>"Oh yeah. Hopefully that won't be a problem, though."</p><p>Sonia nodded. "I hope so as well."</p><p>They reached and opened the doors, hearing chatter from within.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 1: Daily Life III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner was nowhere near as awkward as Hajime thought it would be. Akane was shoveling food into her mouth while Hina laughed, Shuichi stared at Kyoko from across the table as she talked to Makoto.</p><p>It felt... normal.</p><p>Hajime tried to relax and focus on eating his food, which was admittedly pretty good. Maki was seated next to him, on his left. She didn't say a word, only ate quietly. Hajime took a bite and made up his mind to talk to Fuyuhiko, who was attempting to make small talk with Toko, when Makoto stood to address everyone. All eyes snapped to him immediately, and the chatter stopped. </p><p>"Well, first of all, hi everyone!"</p><p>Assorted greetings came from around the table, making Makoto's smile a bit wider.</p><p>"Well, I hate to kill the good mood, but I think we have to address... What's the phrase? The elephant in the room."</p><p>Kyoko nodded. "That's the phrase."</p><p>"Wait, there's an elephant in here?!" Hiro exclaimed, looking around in a panic. Byakuya rolled his eyes and told Hiro off for being an utter idiot while Hajime and several others facepalmed.</p><p>"I believe the elephant you are referring to is the motive videos, correct?" Sonia asked, turning attention back to Makoto.</p><p>"Yeah. And while it kinda goes without saying, we're not gonna watch them. It's asking for someone to-"</p><p>"Someone's gonna watch it."</p><p>Everyone turned to stare. It was Shuichi, with a big smile.</p><p>"Of fucking course..." Fuyuhiko muttered under his breath.</p><p>"It happens every season! The entire cast can swear not to watch them, but someone always does! And then they get all desperate."</p><p>"Nyeh... Shuichi. Could you like... Not? Pretty pretty please?" Himiko piped up from the far end of the table.</p><p>"But it's true!" He insisted. "What happened to Kirumi? She got curious, watched her video, and drowned someone and got his corpse eaten by piranhas! And then she got all sliced up and went ker-splat!" He recalled in a singsong tone.</p><p>Sonia swallowed nervously. "I... think I shall retire early. I am full."</p><p>Without waiting for a response, she got up to deal with her plate in the kitchen alone, and did not return to the dining hall.</p><p>The rest of dinner was spent in complete silence.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>